


Always At Your Service

by Saborgreat



Series: Once Lovers_Merthur [1]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saborgreat/pseuds/Saborgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Medieval Arthur Pendragon realizes his love for his servant, the closet wizard Merlin.  Soon the two boys realize they both want what the other has, and enter a new kind of master/servant relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always At Your Service

Merlin was very happy, and it wasn’t just because of the hot breath playing against his lips. Every night in his dreams he had used magic to slip into the prince’s bed; turns out, all that was required was a liberal amount of alcohol and a distinct lack of other nobility. With the king gone, Arthur was throwing Merlin against every wall from the dining hall to his private quarters, taking small bites and nibbles in between. All Merlin could do was relish in the pressure on his bottom lip before he was pulled off of the wall and pushed down the hall another yard. Arthur’s hands pressed hard on Merlin’s chest, securing him against the stone so that the prince could nip again, this time capturing his upper lip between his teeth and pressing their bottom lips together. Arthur let out a quick breath, one that belied his raised heart rate. Arthur grabbed again at Merlin’s tunic, pulling and pushing him onto the stairs.  
“Well go on,” said Arthur, in-between hurried breaths.  
“But,” Merlin said, smiling at the reaction he already knew he would get, “you haven’t told me where I’m going.”  
“God, you daft— You know where we’re going. And you’re my servant; you should know better than anyone how to get there.” Arthur took a step up, reached forward, and grabbed Merlin’s ass. “And if you don’t speed up, that’ll be my teeth next time.”  
“Right. Going,” Merlin replied, smiling wider regardless of the ‘threat’ Arthur had issued. As much as he would have loved to feel the hot breath that still lingered on his lips explore the region Arthur had just promised, the call of a bed away from any wandering servants overran the prince’s taunt. Hurrying up the stairs, Arthur’s heavy footfalls urged Merlin onward. Reaching the top of the staircase, Merlin continued running toward Arthur’s quarters, until Arthur caught up with him and pushed him up against the wall, pressing his crotch against Merlin’s ass.  
“And where do you think you’re running off to without me?” Arthur murmured in Merlin’s ear.  
“Well, you told me to go to your room, and, I mean, I was just protecting my arse, because-“  
“Oh shut up!” Arthur said, pushing Merlin further down the hallway. Another yard and they had reached the door they were seeking, upon which Merlin found himself thrown and immediately pinned. Arthur went in again for Merlin’s mouth, but to the wizard’s surprise, began kissing instead of biting. It took Merlin a few moments, being caught in the surprise and ecstasy of what he had wanted for so long, to hear the rattling coming from his right, the sound of the pre-occupied Arthur trying the door handle. Merlin couldn’t help but laugh, a muffled and deep sound that headed straight into the prince’s mouth. Arthur pulled back, looking confused and slightly hurt.  
“Unless you have something arousing to say, be a good servant and do as I please,” Arthur commanded.  
“Of course,” replied Merlin, taking this chance to come up for air, “But are you sure you don’t want to let me go for a second?”  
“Why the hell would I –“Arthur cut off as Merlin pulled a long iron key from his jacket, one which Arthur had given him before knight’s training to keep safe.   
“Give me that,” Arthur said roughly, snatching the key from the giggling Merlin’s hand. He shoved the key in the lock while simultaneously smashing Merlin’s face against the door with is his own, the aggression slightly affecting his aim. As the lock turned, Merlin pushed back to Arthur’s lopsided kiss, only to be yanked forward as Arthur’s face pulled back and he swung the door open.   
“Get in there,” Arthur said, shoving Merlin in the room. Before Arthur himself could enter, however, the door next to his creaked open, and the Lady Morgana peeked her head out into the hallway.  
“Is everything alright, Arthur?” she called. “I heard some banging just a moment ago, or so I thought.”  
“Eh, nope! Everything’s good here. Everything’s perfectly normal and…good,” Arthur afforded loftily. She eyed him for a moment or so, as though she weren’t sure whether or not to believe him.   
“Very well,” the Lady Morgana returned, obviously unconvinced. Arthur stood, smiling, while Morgana slowly returned to her room, after checking the hallway one last time. When at last he door clicked shut, Arthur whirled into his room, closing the door behind him.  
“Stop laughing,” Arthur demanded, an action which Merlin found hard to execute. Only when Arthur barreled into him, propelling them both backwards, was Merlin distracted enough to forget about their interruption. Merlin stumbled back until he hit the table that stood before the prince’s bed, the momentum causing him to lean back and any air between the two boys’ trousers to disappear. “That eager to get on your back for me, eh?” Arthur asked, smiling and breathing heavily. ‘Bout time you realized it, too, thought Merlin, who would have verbalized these feelings had Arthur not reunited their lips immediately after his mocking question. Merlin stood there, leaning back, and couldn’t help but take a moment to revel in this glorious occasion. Without exposing what he was, he was nearly horizontal with Arthur Pendragon pressing hard against him, their lips pressing against each other even harder.   
Acting on either instinct, greed, or lust, Merlin reached his hand up and weaved it through Arthur’s hair, making a silky-to-the-touch nest against the prince’s head. Definitely lust, Merlin decided, excitement racing down his spine. He tightened his grip and pulled down, eradicating any meager space that had managed to remain between them. However, he didn’t feel the due increase in pressure he had expected, but instead felt Arthur open his mouth, forcing his own open by the pressure already between them, and then Arthur used Merlin’s pull to sneak his tongue into the wizard’s mouth.   
Merlin felt the warm wetness run along his lower teeth, and immediately pushed his face harder up against Arthur’s. The prince began tracing Merlin’s teeth from the inside, eliciting a drawn-out moan from his recipient. When at last Arthur pulled out to take a breath, Merlin shot up and caught Arthur’s mouth, intending to reciprocate the process. However, Arthur was prepared to do the same, and the two ended up tangled in each other’s mouths, completely and messily intertwined, forgetting entirely that what they had intended to do was quite orderly. They began to rock up and down, alternatively pushing against each other’s face, forgetting to breathe and losing themselves in the other. Pleasure was flooding through Merlin, warm and wet as the agile movements of Arthur’s tongue, which was nearly as lean and powerful as the prince’s body itself. A body that seemed to have quickly gained the rhythm of their heads, for as Arthur pushed down on Merlin’s mouth his body thrust upwards and into Merlin’s, the action rubbing rough fabric over Merlin’s cock, exciting it more than he thought possible.   
It was several minutes before they truly came up for air, gasping in deep breaths to compensate for the time spent trading their used breath. Merlin was still smiling, a wide grin that stretched his just-kissed lips, making them shinier and redder, a sight that caused Arthur to smile also. It seemed the alcohol that it had taken to relieve the prince of his inhibitions changed nothing else but his breath, leaving a faint smell that retained its the ability to entice men.   
Arthur, always quicker to recover from exertion, moved first, breaking the look they had been sharing. He dove past Merlin’s lips, surprising the wizard, and settled on his neck, closing his mouth lightly. Merlin let out a gasp, tilting his head to the side to invite Arthur in. Arthur happily obliged, running his tongue in soft circles on Merlin’s skin underneath his mouth. Slowly, Arthur bit down harder and harder, keeping a steady pace with his tongue. Merlin tensed, his body reacting to Arthur’s bite. Arthur continued to bite harder, until Merlin let out a small cry. At the sound, Arthur removed his mouth only to bite slightly lower, forcefully this time, and run a hand over Merlin’s chest. Merlin managed to control his reaction this time, letting out a gasping breath rather than a cry of pain, and let himself enjoy the attention. The pain was a sharp sensation, but Merlin decided it wasn’t bad. Simply… surprising. As was Arthur’s next move; as he bit higher on Merlin’s neck, he began undoing Merlin’s tunic. He shoved off the jacket, which fell unceremoniously onto the table, and then reached down and underneath Merlin’s shirt. He scrunched it up to Merlin’s armpits, unwilling to release his grip on Merlin’s neck long enough to pull it over the wizard’s head. Merlin took advantage of this opportunity, and while Arthur bit he reached up and pulled off the prince’s red jacket, pulling Arthur’s arms off of his own shirt in the process. Arthur would have none of this interruption and quickly pulled Merlin’s shirt off, opening his mouth and moving it just barely out of the way of the blue fabric. Merlin quickly reciprocated the action, pulling Arthur’s loose shirt off before the prince’s teeth could find his neck again.   
With a speed challenging Arthur’s own, Merlin curved upwards and bit Arthur’s neck, clamping down while throwing the white cloth down onto the floor. Arthur seemed surprised, letting out a snort, but made no other action. Merlin couldn’t believe how good it felt, to be biting his master while simultaneously feeling his chest against Arthur’s. A chest that was hard and solid, but soft to the touch from the hairs Merlin hadn’t yet been asked to shave. Merlin quickly moved his mouth lower, catching a hint of collarbone which he bit into and received a full grunt for, before moving on to Arthur’s chest. Merlin bit awkwardly into the flat of Arthur’s pec, squashing his nose against Arthur’s skin.  
Arthur let out a laughing grunt, shaking Merlin’s head. Arthur took his hand and ran it through Merlin’s hair, forming a convenient handle as Merlin had done with his hair previously. He used this hold to guide Merlin’s head, now disengaged from Arthur’s chest, down to his nipple.  
“For God’s sakes, if you’re going to do this, do it righ-ah,” Arthur intoned as Merlin bit down, eliciting a gasp from Arthur before he could complete his thought. Merlin tugged his head back, Arthur’s skin sliding between his teeth, before asking, “Did you like that?”  
“Yes,” Arthur replied, losing what breath he had caught, “And you are going to do it again.”  
“Of course,” Merlin replied, smiling up at Arthur like a puppy. Arthur conveniently remembered his hand-hold, however, and pushed Merlin’s face back against his chest. Merlin bit, running his tongue along the hardened nub, keeping his teeth clamped down. Arthur stood tall, shuddering with every shot of pleasure that accompanied Merlin’s bites, letting out moan each time. Arthur moved his servant over to the other nipple, with which Merlin was happy to engage in another round.   
Merlin bit, licked, then bit some more, and Arthur managed to keep himself composed enough to straighten Merlin and pull him away from the table after some time of this service. Face to face again, Merlin leaned in and Arthur obliged him with another kiss, tongue and all, while he pushed Merlin around the table. Running Merlin’s lip between his teeth, Arthur pulled away from the wizard and flipped him around.  
Arthur pushed Merlin against his bedpost, pressing against his back and nuzzling his ear. He caught Merlin’s left hand with his own and raised it up, pinning it above their heads on the post. Merlin could feel two wet spots on his back, Arthur’s chest a slippery reminder of what he had just done, a reminder that Merlin gladly would have felt every day of his life. Arthur smoothly transitioned from nuzzling to nibbling, simultaneously moving his right hand around to Merlin’s stomach. Merlin couldn’t help but roll his head around, enticed by Arthur’s nibbles but unable to improve his angle. The small bites sent Merlin’s heart rate racing, but not as much as the warm path the prince’s hand left as it trailed down his stomach and to his trousers. Arthur hooked his thumb beneath the rim of Merlin’s pants, feeling a quickening in Merlin’s pulse as well as a tautening in the fabric he had just caught. Merlin let out a shuttered gasp as Arthur trailed his hand lightly around his waist, bringing his thumb to rest right above Merlin’s ass. He pulled on Merlin’s ear with his teeth as he pulled his hand down, his thumb bringing the thick fabric of Merlin’s trousers with it. Arthur tucked the material underneath the curve of Merlin’s ass, leaving only his tight cheeks exposed. Merlin felt his left hand being guided by Arthur’s stronger one, snaking around the pole and back to Merlin’s mouth. While Merlin gladly took to sucking his own fingers, he heard the soft tinkle of metal tapping metal. As Arthur’s hand retrieved Merlin’s and lead it down and around, the sound of rustling fabric was enough to tell the wizard what was about to happen.  
“Um, you know,” Merlin said cautiously as his hand was used to gently wet his own ass, “I’m not sure I’m ready for this…”  
Arthur huffed, rubbing the last of Merlin’s spit into the crack. “Of course you are. Isn’t that what your eyes are always telling me when you’re supposed to be working?”  
“Well, yes, but now that I’m here, I-“Merlin said, feeling his hand lead higher, then into the Prince’s mouth.  
“God, shut up,” Arthur managed while wetting his servant’s hand. Merlin felt a warm circle touch his ass, and unconsciously pushed back into Arthur’s cock, sliding it between his butt cheeks.   
“See, you really do want this,” Arthur said, moving Merlin’s hand back down and using it to wet his penis, rubbing his servant’s hand all around. “You’re only worried because it’s the first time. No matter how long you wait, you’ll still feel it.” As Arthur finished speaking, he curled his hand around his dick, forcing Merlin’s hand to do the same.   
“Well, I guess maybe you’re righ-ah!” Merlin attempted to say, cutting himself off with a loud gasp of pain as Arthur pushed into his ass, using their hands to guide him. Arthur immediately froze, only his head penetrating into the wizard.  
“You stupid oaf!” he said as quietly and yet loudly as possible. “Do you want Morgana to come in here? Find us like this?”  
“I’m sorry,” Merlin rushed, trying to fix his mistake, “It’s just- like I said, I’m not prepared, and-“   
Arthur cut the wizard off. “Well be prepared now.” Merlin nodded vigorously, took a deep breath, and clenched his teeth. He felt the newly-experienced pressure of Arthur pushing until he overcame the static friction and slid further into Merlin, eliciting another instinctual cry of pain from Merlin’s mouth.  
“God, you-“Arthur began.  
“Well I’m sorry, but I’m not used to being forced open that much!” Merlin seethed as quietly as he could. Arthur took a breath, trying to calm himself.  
“Thank you, I guess,” he said in resignation. “But either way, you’re going to shut up and I’m going to enjoy it. Just don’t let your mouth open.” Arthur paused a moment. “Eat the stew,” he laughed quietly. “You remember that, don’t you? When you attempted to feed me rat stew? Well do that. You’re still my servant and this is still an order, so do whatever you did then and force yourself to just take it.” Merlin nodded again, slower this time, and Arthur resumed his position. Merlin tensed in anticipation, trying to forget about pleasure and prepare himself for pain.  
However, the pain didn’t come. Not right away, at least, because Arthur chose to pull out instead of in, seeming to take pity on his servant and making it as easy as possible. Once Arthur was out, he re-aligned his cock with their hands and pushed in again, slower, giving Merlin time to control his emotions. Merlin felt the pressure build as Arthur’s cock entered his ass, a pressure that was unpleasant at first but quickly archived and overcome, Merlin relaxing into the sensation when Arthur paused inside of him. He had pushed in the same distance as before; not nearly half his cock lay in Merlin before Arthur was pulling out again. Merlin was relieved when the pressure eased, but, as Arthur fumbled with his cock that had slipped out of their hands, began to yearn for it again. Like a sore muscle that requires attention, Merlin’s ass desired to be tested once more, a gnawing feeling that made Merlin whine and arch his back.  
“See, told you,” Arthur said, finally re-aligning his slippery erection.   
“Yeah, you did,” Merlin panted, smiling.  
“Good. Now shut up.” Arthur thrust back into Merlin, harder than before, but the same distance. Merlin hummed out a tiny moan, and Arthur rewarded him with a nip and pull on his earlobe. Arthur pulled out slowly, dragging his teeth down in sync.  
“Now don’t even make that sound,” Arthur said before thrusting up into Merlin, making it just over halfway in before Merlin’s ass became too tight. Merlin suppressed a yip, commendably keeping a tight lip and tensed face for the prince. Arthur pulled out quickly, the action pleasurably relieving the tension in Merlin’s ass, before thrusting in again. Merlin again kept his face in check, focusing on the release and refilling of his ass rather than the surprise, and Arthur began thrusting deeper and deeper. Soon Merlin could feel Arthur’s balls slapping his ass when the prince’s cock entered him, completely filling his ass in the best way possible. Merlin couldn’t tell how much time had passed, as he had been busy staying silent, but it seemed that Arthur had finally settled into a rhythm of pushes and pulls, Merlin’s ass loose enough to allow free motion.  
Arthur suddenly stopped and pulled out. Merlin was caught off guard, concerned that something was wrong, and quickly pulled himself out of his trance. It was then that Merlin felt Arthur’s right hand cupping his chest and their shared grip now splayed over Merlin’s own pelvis. Before Merlin could ask Arthur why he had stopped, Arthur pulled Merlin close to his body, where Merlin could feel Arthur’s hot cock running straight up his spine.  
“What a good boy you are,” Arthur panted, then shoved Merlin forward onto the bed. As Merlin fell onto his stomach, Arthur reached down and yanked his trousers off completely, freeing the wizard’s own cock. “Face in the pillow,” Arthur commanded as he removed his own leg wear.   
“Yes sir,” Merlin said, sliding up to the head of the bed. Arthur climbed up behind him, completely naked, and grabbed Merlin’s ass in both hands.   
“I may ask for quite a bit, but I always reward good work,” Arthur said, finding his mark and setting the head of his cock against Merlin’s hole. “But please, if there’s any sense left in you, don’t start screaming.” Arthur then pushed his cock back into Merlin while taking his right hand off of Merlin’s butt to shove his head straight into the pillow, communicating that it was to be used as a muffle. Free to express his pleasure, Merlin set to moaning away at the pleasure he felt as Arthur resumed his thrusting. Quickly gaining a steady rhythm, Arthur pushed in and out quickly, his breath speeding and deepening as he exerted himself. Just when Merlin began to feel the ache of a sore ass come on, Arthur broke the monotonous flat line, bending down over Merlin. The heat of the prince’s body weighing heavy on his own sent new spikes of pleasure through Merlin’s veins, as did the pressure of Arthur’s jaw clamping down of his neck. Though unable to pull out very far in this position, Arthur compensated by thrusting harder, pushing both of their bodies up and rocking the bed. Merlin couldn’t have been happier with his cock rubbing hard against the sheets each time the prince pounded into his body.  
Arthur’s breathing rose even higher, and Merlin could tell his master was about to cum. Merlin arched his back and pushed as hard as he could into Arthur, hoping to push him over the edge. It worked, and Arthur bit harder into Merlin’s neck, jerking into Merlin one final time, his muscles tensing and pushing his semen into Merlin’s ass. Merlin felt the warm liquid shoot into his ass, running deep and sending warm pleasure to areas Merlin wasn’t even aware he had. Arthur slid out, easier now because of the improvised lubricant now wetting Merlin’s hole, and gave another feeble thrust before pulling out entirely and falling onto the bed next to Merlin.  
Merlin pulled his head out of the pillow and laid it sideways, staring at the exhausted yet elated prince. Arthur was still gasping for breath, huffing and puffing warm air in Merlin’s direction. Merlin shifted his body so as to be facing Arthur, leaning in for another kiss. Arthur was all too happy to oblige, lunging forward and aggressively pushing Merlin’s head backwards with his forceful kiss. Merlin couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What’s funny?” Arthur asked, still out of breath.  
“You can calm down, is all,” Merlin replied. “That was truly brilliant, and you don’t need to keep going to prove yourself.” Merlin shook his head as Arthur scoffed and rushed in for another kiss. Once the prince fell back onto the bed, Merlin noticed a persistent itch emanating from his own manhood. Having been rubbed against the soft fabric while being fucked up the ass, Merlin found he was dying to release a load of his own. As he leaned forwards to answer Arthur’s puppy dog eyes with another kiss, he reached down and curled his fingers around his hard cock and began slowly running them up and down.   
When the boys’ lips disengaged, and Arthur noticed Merlin’s actions, his eyes lit up. He quickly reached his own hand to the wizard’s cock and curled his fingers around the upper half, twisting his palm around while pumping up and down, using his free thumb to trace the pattern of Merlin’s foreskin. Merlin removed his own hand from the equation, relinquishing the task to the more experienced of the two. In no time Arthur had Merlin moaning non-stop, then tensing as he prepared to cum.  
“Oh sweet mother,” Merlin gasped, shooting his load of sticky cum across Arthur’s bed sheets. The prince looked up expectantly, a wide grin spreading across his face when Merlin smiled back down at him.  
“I always reward good work,” Arthur repeated, lying down on his back. Merlin smiled again, laying on his side and staring at the prince, who had closed his eyes and was serenely lying there, next to him. Merlin stuck his finger in the cum he had just shot, collecting as much as he could, and then ran that finger over Arthur’s chest. Arthur let out a soft moan, a smile ghosting his lips once more, but from the slow rise and fall of the prince’s chest Merlin could tell he was a hand’s breadth away from sleep. Merlin let out a laugh, then lay his head down on the pillow.  
“Well, at least you’re good to the last drop, if not after,” Merlin whispered to the sleeping form next to him before answering sleep’s hypnotic call himself.

When Merlin awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was a rustling noise coming from the other side of the room. Is Gaius up already? Merlin asked himself, slowly opening his eyes. Just one look was enough to tell him that this wasn’t his room in Gaius’s quarters, and in another moment he was awake enough to recall the night’s extraordinary events. He smiled, pushing himself up on his elbow, and looked towards the rustling sound. Arthur was already up, his hair in a mess, and was pulling up his trousers. He turned to get his shirt off the floor and noticed the wizard was awake.  
“Good. You’re awake.”  
“Yes, astute observation,” Merlin said sarcastically.  
“Well get up, then. Gaius is sure to need medication delivered.”  
“Right,” Merlin said, Arthur’s cold tone confusing him.  
“Well get on with it!” Arthur paused, his professional façade slipping. “And look, about last night,” Arthur said, and Merlin perked his ears up. “That… that was the alcohol talking. I didn’t mean it.” As sad as hearing those words made Merlin, the look on the prince’s face cut even deeper. Merlin could see the prince didn’t mean it, but felt his duties dictated he try his best to. Merlin found solace in the fact that even though the King returned today, he was sure to take more hunting trips. As long as there was alcohol and a lack of nobility…  
“Now get up and do your chores for Gaius, because I’m going to need my armor cleaned for my father’s return. You’re going to have to forget anything in your own life and work for me, okay? The return of the king is a big deal, and I need everything to go right. Prove I can run a kingdom, all that.” Arthur finished clothing himself and headed towards the door. Before he left, he turned around and saw Merlin was still lying in his bed, naked.   
“Come on, get up! Are you ready to serve me or not?” Arthur said, leaving the room in an emotional huff.  
“Always,” Merlin whispered to the closing door.


End file.
